godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The Horror of Forgotten Island
|image =HB Goji ep 08 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Horror of Forgotten Island |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =8 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Horror of Forgotten Island is the eighth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew caught in a Nasty Storm. The Storm is being caused by a Magnetic disturbance from a nearby passing comet known as "Taylor's Comet." While trying to brave through the Storm, the Calico Crew notices that they are about to collide with another ship that looks completely identical to theirs. Brock manages to stop the ship just in time before the collision, only for the crew to notice that rather than being a separate ship from their own, the second Calico is actual a mirror reflection of their own Calico, being caused by a giant Force Field. The reflection does last for long however as a nearby Bolt of Lightning causes the reflection to disappear. At that moment, an Island appears in the reflection's place. The Calico Crew is forced to make an emergency stop on the Island when Godzooky alerts them that the Calico's Hull has been damaged and is taking on a lot of Water, endangering the Calico. Unable to contact Godzilla with the Godzilla Signal due to the Storm's magnetic properties jamming it, Godzooky is forced to make the call instead. Godzilla arrives just in time and places the damaged Calico on the Island's beach to prevent it from sinking. As Godzilla leaves, Majors suggests they wait until the Storm passes for them to repair the Calico. Unaware to the Calico Crew however, they are being watched by a mysterious giant figure... The next day, Majors and Brock are left to repair the Calico, which has only sustained minor damage, while Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky are left to explore the Island to find a way off of it. (After Quinn notices that the Force Field from last night has become operational again, trapping them on the Island.) Shortly after leaving, Quinn and Pete stumble across two things. One is an Ancient Alien-like "Computer" and other being giant Footprints in the sand. Suddenly while observing the footprints, the giant figure from last night appears before them: a Giant Cyclops Creature! The Cyclops corners Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky and attempts to kill them, but Majors hears the commotion however and calls on Godzilla to save them. Godzilla arrives and tries to save the Calico Crew, but the Force Field surrounding the Island is too strong for Godzilla to break through, leaving the Monster King unable to save them. During the commotion, the Cyclops captures Godzooky and takes the tiny monster hostage. The Calico Crew follows after the Cyclops to save Godzooky when they discover another ability of the Cyclops: It can also turn invisible. During the fray, Godzooky manages to free itself from the Cyclops, and the Calico Crew take refuge inside of a Cave while the Cyclops attempts to block their path. While inside of the cave, Quinn notices some hieroglyphics on the walls and translates them to discover the Origins of the Mysterious Island and the Cyclops. Long ago, A Spacecraft from another Galaxy came to Earth and landed on the Island, where it was attacked by the Cyclops. Unable to defeat the Cyclops, the crew of the Spacecraft created a Computer (the one that Pete and Quinn stumbled across earlier) to trap it by creating the Force Field that's surrounding the Island, with no chance of allowing the Cyclops to escape it. As Quinn reads the hieroglyphics, the Calico Crew is attacked yet again by the Cyclops, but are luckily saved by Godzooky, who manages to find another way out. While sneaking away, the Calico Crew stumble across the Computer again and Quinn attempts to use it herself. Just as the Cyclops notices them and attacks them yet again, Quinn manages to disable the Force Field just in time, allowing Godzilla to enter the Island and save the Crew. As Godzilla and the Cyclops face off, the Calico Crew are left to find a way on how to escape the Island without letting the Cyclops get off the Island as well. Majors and Brock resume repairing the Calico's hull while Quinn and Pete create a Timer that will keep the Force Field open long enough for the Calico Crew and Godzilla to escape the Island before the Cyclops can get through. During the fight, the Cyclops turns invisible and retreats from his fight with Godzilla, while Quinn sets up the timer onto the Computer, setting it to five minutes before the Force Field closes. With the Calico repaired, and time counting down, the Calico Crew and Godzilla quickly flee the Island as fast as they can. Suddenly just as Godzilla is about to pass through the Force Field, he is seen struggling to move. The Cyclops, still invisible, is holding Godzilla off long enough for the timer to run out, trying to trap them both on the Island. Working together, Pete and Brock help Godzilla by pouring Red Paint all over the Cyclops from the Mini-Copter, rendering its invisibility useless. Now able to see it again, Godzilla battles with the Cyclops and hurls it off to the side, temporarily holding it off just long enough for Godzilla and the Calico Crew to escape the Island as the Force Field is reactivated, trapping the Cyclops back on the Island, without any escape. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Cyclops Creature Gallery to be added Trivia *to be added. Poll Do you like The Horror of Forgotten Island? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour